addicted
by electric base black dragon
Summary: JAK HAS BECOME DEPENDENT ON DARK ECO FOR LIFE. SOON THOUGH, HIS DEPENDENCIY on THAT WHICH IS KEEPING HIM ALIVE WILL SOON KILL HIM IF NOT TAKEN FROM HIM read and
1. Default Chapter

Oh I am surrounded by wuner- full peoples

If I ever get my aol to work I shall post this story

By the by

**DISCLAIMER!** I own absolutely nothing concerning Jak and Daxter or naughty dog . **NOTHING!(**hehe!)

Jak flinched only so slightly as he pushed the needle into his arm. He could feel the cool liquid moving swiftly through his veins. In a few seconds the dark eco he had injected registered on the pleasure sensors of his nervous system. A feeling of coolness and tranquility rushed all over his body. It was a wonderful soaring feeling, but very soon he was feeling sick and dizzy. His body felt weak. Jak could feel his dark side strengthening as the darkeco continued spreading through out his body. His body suddenly gave way and he collapsed onto the floor of his room. Everything stared to spin round and round. Weird shapes and distortions appeared. Jak managed to turn himself onto his back before he passed out. Soon all he was a where of was a sensation of spinning darkness and then,

Nothing.

For a while now, Jak had been occasionally injecting dark eco into his body. After he beat kor, he hadn't been able to do much fighting. And dark Jak needed dark eco and Jak needed dark jak. Jak had always loved the power he felt coursing through his body as he unleashed dark jak. But after words, when most of the dark eco had left his system, he would feel sick and weak. That was why he always tried to absorb eco when he fought with the metal heads. Even though it hurt like hell to absorb eco, it still felt great to use it.

But jak also knew it how bad it was. Unlike people who smoke, who have the option to quit, jak had no such way of reliving his desires. Not only desires, jak had found out secretly from kor when he still was in the form of an old man that now that jak had a dark side, he had to feed it with dark eco. It was a lose lose situation. Jak couldn't live with the eco but he couldn't live with out it. And there was noting he could do. Soon after jak had been experimented on, he discovered that he could no longer channel eco. In fact, he couldn't even absorb any other eco but the dark stuff. If he tried, it would bur n like acid and often he felt like he would throw up. It made him sort of sad when he first realized he could no longer have the feeling of all the different types of eco surging through him but then again, the feeling of being high off dark eco was all he needed.

Jak woke up sometime later stretched out on his bed. Someone must have been able to get through his locked door and move him. It was almost funny. Jak had been occasionally injecting himself for weeks now. He always said he just wanted some private time and then Daxter had started the rumor that jak was masturbating. Jak had managed to shut daxter up though by accidentally walking in on daxter and tess having some 'fun'. Every since then daxter didn't mention any 'naughty' stuff. Actually everything had been working out fine until last week when keria had walked in on jak with his shirt off and a needle in his arm. She claimed to want to just be with him but jak knew she had been snopping around trying to see what he did during his 'private time'.

It was quite a scene;

" oh my god!jak! what the hell are you doing!"

she squealed in her very annoying voice

jak just stared back at her a look of utter disgust as he pulled the needle out of his arm and fell to the floor.

Keria immediately called down to torn sig who had been talking downstairs in the naughty ottsel.

Both came running up and were just in time see jak pass out on the floor.

-

Jak crossed his arms across his chest, remembering the past week and he was wondering who had found him this time.

None of them understood what he was going through, though.

The pain……..oh mar…

Just then the door started to open.

Jak uncrossed his arms and pretended to still be unconscious.

Samos keria, and Daxter came in to the room.

"how long's he been like this, samos?"

said daxter in a rather shaky voice

" I don't know. But from the look of him he's been doing this a lot"

said samos, rather gravely

"Daddy!"

keria broke down crying(like the useless girl she is) on her fathers shoulder.

"I'd think we'd best leave him here to rest. When he wakes up we will have to confront him on this" samos turned and walked out the door with keria hanging on him.

Daxter stayed and jumped up onto jaks bed.

Jak felt his little feet is Daxter walked over to near his chest.

"Jak? Jak? Are you a wake?"

Daxter said quietly

Jak opened one eye then closed it, trying to conceal a smile (and not doing a good job at it)

"oh my god Jak. Don't do that!"

Daxter yelled

Jak opened both his eyes and smiled

"whats up dax?"

Daxter frowned

"you! Keria and I come in here because you didn't come back down stairs when you said you wanted private time. You were up here for nearly 2 days!

Then we come in and you passed out on the floor with dark eco on you! "

Daxter sounded like he was really pissed off but then his voiced softened to one of concern

"I thought the time keria found you injecting that stuff that it was only a one time thing like you said. What's wrong with you, Jak? Don't you know your injecting poison in to you?"

Jak turned his head away from Daxter and said quietly,

"Yeah I know its poison. and so did the baron."

Daxter tried again

"So why are you finishing what praxis started! "

"Dax, you …. No one would understand even if I told them"

"Well why don't you try? Leave it up to other people whether they understand or not"

"Daxter, it's not that simple. I –"

Daxter cut Jak off when he threw himself on jaks chest and started sobbing

"Jak! YOU DON'T GET IT! YOU Don't TELL US 'CASUE YOU THINK YOU'LL HURT US! BUT YOUR HURTING US NOW! LET US HELP YOU!

Please….."

Jak stroked Daxter's back as the ottsel sobbed onto his chest

"It's okay dax. Don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing"

Daxter looked up tearfully at Jak.

"that's just it Jak. I … I was there when kor told you about…about… about your… condition. I know why you do … what you do. No one else knows but maybe if they did…. We could find some way to help you. "

Jak paused for a moment.

He hadn't known that Daxter knew why he did the self injections

Maybe,

Just maybe,

He had found some one to listen to him.

If any one would understand him,

It would be his best friend

After a while Daxter fell asleep on jaks broad bare chest

Jak absent mindedly continued stroking him while he thought about what was going to happen to him

He would most likely die

Some time soon, every one was going to confront him

Stupid keria and samos would probably tell ashlein and most of the underground

He would be able to go any where with out getting weirder looks than he already got now

The way he saw it, he had a few options

Suicide seemed nice, but then he thought about how difficult it would be to kill himself now that every one would be always watching out for him

He could always just try to completely blow up haven but that would make such a mess

His last choice was to leave

Run away.

So far it seemed like the best idea

Then if he did die, people wouldn't be around and he could go in peace

He didn't care where he would go

It wouldn't matter

The only problem would be keeping annoying people from following him

Especially keria

Over time, he'd grown to really hate her and her nosey ways.

Why couldn't she ever leave him alone?

Jak tried not to think too much about things that bothered him because it his evil side started to stir

And as much as he didn't like keria, he still didn't want to kill her

He didn't want to kill any body

And he didn't want any body bothered by his existence

Yes.

The best way to go was just to leave.

Jak slowly sat up and moved Daxter's sleeping form onto the bed.

Jak sighed, thinking about what he had decided to try to do

He bent down and picked his shirt up off the floor and pulled it over his head as he walked towards one of the windows in his room

He looked out

It was almost dusk

While he was still looking out the window, his door opened and ashlein walked in

"Jak, we need to talk. Come downstairs. Now"

Jak looked ay her, an emotionless expression on his face then he looked down at one of his hands

There was a cut on his palm that showed signs of dark eco

He followed ashlein out of his room with out looking up

Not every one was down in the naughty ottsel. Torn was standing next to sig and samos and keria were there too but that was it

Ashlein motioned for Jak to sit down at the bar but he shook his head and stayed standing.

Ashlein stood next to him

There was an awkward moment of silence that was broken when sig finally said,

"Why'd you do it, Jak?"

Jak thought of a million things to say

Maybe he could say he did it for comfort

Every one did things like that

Keria would fix things or have sex with Errol

Torn would yell or have sex with ashlein

Ashlein would have sex with any body including the guards

Sig would shoot things

Samos would turn things into ferns

Jak could also just tell every one to shut up

But that wouldn't make much of a point

And he certainly couldn't tell them the truth

That he needed the dark eco to stay alive and that he liked the sensation of power it gave him

No

He decided to just stay silent

"What's wrong with you? Don't you know enough not to use drug like things?"

Said Samos

"Didn't I teach you about those when you were growing up?"

Why did everyone have to talk like this? Jak thought

He was immediately reminded that this was how doctors talked to pregnant teenagers; in that all-knowing, wise, semi-caring, yet still accusing voice

Jak still didn't say anything

Ashlein spoke up

"We've hired people to try and help. We think you may have an addiction"

Jak couldn't help

He laughed at this last thing ashlein said

It was funny how blind these people were

He wasn't addicted

Not really

He just liked staying alive

And if staying alive meant he would die, so be it

But his laugh hadn't gone unnoticed

Torn walked over, put his hands on both of jaks shoulders and slammed his back into the wall

"DAMN IT Jak! We're trying to help you! Let us!"

Jak only stared back and willed his dark side to calm down

If he changed into dark Jak now, not only might he kill everyone in the room, he might also kill himself.

That last injection Jak had done had just been to keep from getting weak

His dark side wasn't in fighting condition

He hadn't had enough eco

So when he finally changed back, he would keep the injuries he had gotten in the form of his Dark side (this just means that usually when Jak transforms and fights the wounds go away when he changes back)

Jak realized torn still had him by his shoulders

He looked at torn, with a look that just screamed _back off_

Then he shoved torn away so hard that torn almost fell over

"I'm fine"

Jak said, noticing the sharper edge in his voice that he always got when his dark side wanted to break through

Everyone else noticed it too

"I'm going outside"

Jak said walking towards the back door

Just then torn spoke up again

"Can't stand the truth, huh Jak. Can't stand the fact that you're being controlled by a substance. Pathetic."

Jak turned around, his eyes turning black

"That's IT!"

He yelled, changing into dark Jak

He charged into the center of the room yelling,

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I FEEL!"

He started wreaking the room

Every one tried to dodge the flying objects

The whole building started to shake

While every one was lost in confusion, dark Jak took the chance to get outside

Immediately saw he guards

Guards

A sign of praxis

Dark Jak started to unleash his fury as complete madness took over

Blood flowed every where and dark Jak laughed madly

It started to rain and lighting rumbled around

Dark Jak had made his way to the red zone of haven a

A stream of guards were following, shooting at him

Dark Jak stopped and turned around, his face locked in a malicious mask of fury,

Dripping with blood and rain water

Lightning cracked behind him as dark jaks visous claws wrecked though some hapless guards flesh

Dark Jak laughed as he plunged his claws into a guards back, and hearing him scream, dug his claws into the back of the krimzon guards head

He could hear the guard scream, he could feel the nerves that had one been locked in pain slowly lossen as life drained out of the body he held.

And he laughed

He dropped the body and lashed out mindlessly all around him

Suddenly he felt his hands come in contact with some thing soft

And fury

And orange

Thank fully Jak had run completely out of eco so Daxter didn't get completely cut in half

But there were still four long gashes on the side of the his body

Four gashes that his best friend had given him

Daxter stood , swaying slightly, his fur getting slicked down by rain water and blood

He looked to Jak who had one knee on the ground, panting, eyes wide, his hair soaking

Night could not conceal the pain on each others face

Daxter's head was cocked to one side

"Jak… Let me….help "he started to fall "you………."

Daxter collapsed to the ground

Jak howled out in misery and pain,

The one person who had ever under stood him

Lay dying in his arms

Jak hugged the small form to him, crying into daxters soft fur

The he heard sounds

Sounds of people coming towards him

Jak couldn't bear to be around here when they arrived

He gently stroked the side of daxters head and then laid him down on a fairly clean square of pavement

The rain was washing some of the blood away as lightning flashed and thunder boomed

Jak shouldered his gun and took one last look behind him

Those people were definitely getting closer now

He looked down at Daxters small form, not bother to wipe away tears mixing with rain and blood

And ran.

Ran.

He ran on and on not even knowing where he was going.

When he finally stopped he found himself near a Beor mountain temple

Jak took one look around him before his body gave out

He collapsed to the ground, struggling for breath

There wasn't enough eco to satisfy his dark side

Now dark Jak would start to use Jaks own life energy

He knew that if he passed out now he would most likely not wake up but he had no choice in the matter

His body won control and Jak felt himself slipping into unconsciousness


	2. hanajima

Daxter remembered seeing Jak in his rampage.

He tried to do all he could

And he did

He went out into the pouring to try and find him

And he did

Jak was killing

And laughing

He was thoroughly enjoying destroying people.

Daxter had never seen his friend so crazy

Dark Jak also seemed a little different this time though

Often when Jak transformed, nothing of his real personality remained

But this time, dark Jak really seemed like, well, _Jak_

Daxter opened his eyes

Tess was sitting beside him staring intently at him

"Oh Daxter! You're alive!"

She looked like she wanted to hug him and Daxter was grateful that she refrained from doing such a thing

He hurt all over

"Wh-where's Jak?"

Daxter croaked weakly

Tess looked uncomfortable

"We….we don't know. We saw him bending over you, sort of, it was really raining hard, but he looked like he was either laughing or crying. But when he saw us" she paused "he just ran. I've never seen him run like that. And he was bleeding all over the place. We were gonna follow him but the rain washed away any chance of us getting a good trail"

Tess looked down, not knowing how Daxter was going to react to this news.

"It was Jak who hurt you, you know"

she said awkwardly

"I know. I … tried to … stop him…." Daxter's voice was sounded strained, as if it hurt to speak

"Tess, he .. Jak….. he .. he's gonna …. He's really sick, ill. Tess, I – I really think he's gonna ... He's …"

Daxter suddenly struggled to sit up, a very painful thing to do

"Daxter!" yelled Tess standing up, "stay put!"

she gently but firmly pushed Daxter back down onto the bed he was lying on.

"no! you don't know! Jak's gonna kill him self! I know he'll try to!"

Tess stared at him

"you know something. About Jak"

she said, suspiciously

Daxter had had enough.

He was gonna tell it all.

He told Tess everything

He told her about how Jak needed the dark eco now to stay alive

He told her about how it was killing him anyway

He told it all

Beginning to end

"And now, my best friend, my _only_ friend is gonna die. When he ran, he had hardly any eco left in him. He'll be okay for a while, that's why he could run away, but soon, his dark side will start consuming Jaks life energy, or something like that"

Daxter finished

"we've gotta help him. "

Tess looked down at Daxter

"So is this why he was doing the ….um… injections?"

Daxter nodded

Jak felt himself coming back to consciousness. He didn't know what to think, he thought for sure he would be dead.

But instead, he woke up feeling his cheek against something soft

He opened his eyes and at first all he saw was white

But soon he was able to make out certain shapes. It looked like he was in some sort cave

He was lying on some type of blanket placed on top of the stone floor

There was some type of animal lying down across the cave from him

It looked like a big furry dog

Like a wolf

Jak suddenly felt very cold

He realized he didn't have a shirt on

Jak tried to turn over on his back but before he could a voice said

" I don't think you want to do that"

Jak couldn't identify if the speaker was male or female but he turned over on his back any way

He immediately regretted doing so.

His back must have taken an awful beating when he was in his dark form because he felt wet blood pressing against his skin when he moved

At least he was able to see the speaker

Though he was less sure of what it was now then he had been before

Some one with really short blondish-brownish hair wearing a black tank top, fish net arm sleeves, and black pants with boots that reached the knee and had really big heels and lots of tassels and buckles was staring back at him

The strange parts were the huge black dragon wings sprouting from her back and its bright purple eyes

Jak assumed this creature was a female but even though it had ears like his didn't necessarily make it an elf

"I told you not to move on your back yet. I hadn't finished wrapping it yet"

the she-creature said , reaching over and pushing Jak gentely back on to his side with strong hands.

"who, what are you?"

Jak managed to gasp out

"who?" said the creature " the names Hanajima. As for what, well, huh, I don't really know any more. "

Jak felt confused

"how can you not know what you are?"

"I dunno" said the girl-thing " I just forgot."

Jak stared into space and he felt his head throbbing from one mother of a head ache

"I thought I would be dead, that it would be over," he said more to himself than to hanajima

hanajima looked down at him and started petting the wolf as Jak settled into a sort of trance

'this was a weird one indeed' she thought to herself

"'''—'-'-'-'-'-'-

soooooooooo what do the readers think/

please PLEASE REVIEW!

MAKE ME KNOW IF ITS WORTH WHILE TO DO THIS!

LET ME KNOW WHAT **YOU ** THINK!


	3. of pain

Why wouldn't he let us HELP HIM!"

Yelled sig, banging his fist on the table for emphasis.

"Why would he do something so STUPID!"

"Sig come on. He was doing it so he could stay alive. It was more than just some weird pleasing session!" daxter yelled back in jaks defense

"Still, how come he wouldn't tell us? He could have at least let us know" said ashlein in her normal pompous tone of voice

The whole gang had been waiting outside daxters room while Tess used some of her various skills to try and wake him up. After that when there was mumbled talk and tess'es gasp of horror they all burst in.

Daxter hide his head in his little hands to keep the rest of them from seeing him cry

"We have to find him" he choked

Sig, for once truly feeling concern stood up with out a word and walked out of the room.

"""""""""""""---""""(_Stupid symbols)_

Jak REALLY wanted to sit up but after his last experience with movement he decided to stay put.

Hanna had finished wrapping most of the various gashes and slashes that covered jaks body and was nonchalantly stroking the large gray white and blue wolf.

Jak, looking for some excuse to break the silence sat up expecting himself to be shot with pain

He braced himself but…

No… pain?

He looked at Hanna who was smiling smugly

"Pain diminishing spell. Quite simple"

Jak looked at her/it, "are-are you ….?"

"Not a sage" she said "a witch."

Jak smirked

So, why aren't you all like _hocus pocus _junk like that?"

Hanna frowned

"Those things aren't true! I'm a Wiccan and proud of!"

Jak blinked

"Wiccan?"

(Authors note: um, just for this fic I'm gonna use Wicca to help me with my referencing to, like, eco cause I kinda figured eco is a lot like the elements sooo

**TO ALL OTHER WICCANS READING THIS: DO NOT TAKE THIS AS AND INSULT!**) –Why would I insult my self? -

"Yes wiccan. The FEAMLE branch of pentacle earth rites."

"Sooo what do you want with me?"

Jak asked suspiciously

"All I want to do is help. While you were unconscious, I gave you a serum that will stall the deadly effect of the dark eco. I can't reverse its effects, neither can you. But, though your fate is undesirable," she stopped and scolded jak for huffing at her " hm, EVEN THOUGH your fate SUCKS, sorry, there is still away to rise up and meet it." (Yes, I know, blow off from a movie)

Jak still looked confused but curious as he sat up and moved to sit next to Hanna.

"How?"

One of hanas large dragon wings spread out and sat lightly wrapped around jaks form

"Jak, I know who you are. More than you think I do. Trust me. Not only do I see a lot in the beor mountains of you, I know your past."

Jak started

"-.."

"Don't start asking me now. I have to tell you something really important about what you have to, listen-…."

Jak looked around

"What?"

Hanna was looking at the wolf.

"She hears something"

Jak strained his own ears

"Again, what?"

Hanna suddenly looked angry

"Guards. They found us. You wouldn't have happened to…"

Jak looked uncomfortable.

"Never mind. You're my friend Jak, _mar, _but this is vitally important you must fi-"

There were suddenly blasts of riffles going off everywhere. Hanna slumped over onto jak's shoulder, her wings dropping. Guards were all over the places, swarming around the cave. Hanna's wolf was growling and backing further into the cave. Jak looked down at Hanna. Her eyes and mouth were open. Above her left eye, a neat, red hole slowly dribbled blood. Jak stared at the lifeless body he held. A flashback of reoccurring nightmare came to him. Except this time it was no nightmare. As the bullets flew around him and the immense searchlights and sirens blared into the cave, Jak remembered Daxter.

A surge of misery and pain swept over him as the familiar anger took hold. His body went rigid as a relentless growl shook it self from his lips. Purple energy crackled around him as horns grew from a menacing demon head. Eyes blackened, anger and sadness flowing free, dark Jak crashed through the throng of guards, lurking around the entrance.

Jak could feel their fear, he could feel their terror, but he could also feel their bullets.

Hot, molten balls of lead ripped their way through his mangled body. He could feel the blood running. Under the black night sky, the earth was rent with horrible screams of rage and pain from both the guards and from jak.

Just then as dark jak took a particularly large swing, jak felt his mind slip back into being for a brief second. There, silhouetted against the smoke and search lights, was an accusing figure outlined in the night. Suddenly jak felt himself falling in empty space. Dark jak had regained control and whipped around to thrash at the hapless guards who had fallen with them. Down, down they screaming bundle fell, until finally with a muffled hiss, the whole group hit a lake of dark eco.

The guards screamed in even more agony as the vile substance destroyed their flesh more rapidly than any acid could. Deep beneath the surface, the demon known as dark jak closed his eyes.

Upon one of the more indiscrete mountains of the beor range, sig stood, hold the bloodstained body of the late Hanna jima. Sig had thought to check Hanna's first because she was always on the look out for this sort of thing. But now,

Sig held the body close to him. He and Hanna had grown up together. The guards must have some how found out where jak had gone before the underground had. Sig cursed himself for not checking here earlier. Now one of his best friends was dead and maybe even jak was too. Sig had seen jak fall. He had been thrashing about madly and he was the first of the falling bodies to hit the eco pool.

Sig stood straighter and bowed his head. Two funerals would have to be conducted by onin tomorrow night. Sig turned and left.

Under the mass of dark eco and guard skeletons, dark jaks figure floated oddly, completely intact despite being submerged in dark eco. When he had hit the tormenting waves of dark eco, his body absorbed a very large amount. Since he had gone so long with out dark eco, having it suddenly hit his almost empty system was quite shock. So, dark jak had closed his eyes…and waited.

Huh? HUH? Sooo… what did y'all think?

PLEASE REVIEW!

IT THE ONLY THING THAT WILL KEEP JAK **ALIVE!**

So write back now ya'hear?

tee hee


	4. time to kill

HA!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**HA!**

OK Winkaku's review is the ONLY reason I am continuing this story

Sobs

You read my 3rd chapter so I am dedicating the forth to you!

So lets go…

Deep in the catacombs of one of the under ground hideouts, a funeral was being held.

The room was lit only by candlelight and the grim faces of the people attending were swathed in shadows.

In the center of the, dark blue flames consumed the body of Hanna.

She looks peaceful… sig thought to himself as he watched the flames.

Her body had been positioned face up and her face was calmly smiling. And like all of her kind, as sig knew, her body was simply fading. Her flesh did no burn. Instead it sort of grew transparent and started to fad. And next to her body, a ingle torch was lit, in memory of Jaks death, because there was no body.

Sig looked around at the grim faces assembled here. Normally this was where the body of any underground soldier was burned and rarely were proper funerals held. But today, even onin had found some way to come and conduct the ceremony for a fallen warrior.

Sig caught a glance at daxter.

He was staring, dry eyed, intently at the candle next to Hanna's disappearing body.

His small body was trembling slightly and his eyes were wide.

Pecker stood next to him and gently put a wing around daxter's shoulders, a sign of friendship that hadn't been shown before.

But daxter made no response

……………………………………….

Jak felt his body being pulsed along by the dark eco. But then again, he wasn't jak. This wasn't his body, not any more. The eco demon dark jak had taken control when the rush of dark eco flowed into jaks body. Dark jaks eyes opened. His dark eyes stared as he flexed a hand in front of his face. _He was in control now. _There was now more darker eco coursing through jaks body than his own life essence.

_Freedom… _thought dark jak as he kicked off to the surface.

The only other thought wedged in his mind was revenge…

He could remember nothing else

All that mattered now was to destroy the people who caused his painful existence,

And to kill all who had hunted him.

His head broke the surface… in the dark gloom of the night, he could make out the shore of the lake of dark eco…

He struck out, swimming with long purposeful strides through the thick, restricting eco.

_The guards searchlights had long since faded but dark jak knew where to find them…_

_He pulled himself out as he flexed his powerful muscles, letting go a primordial howl that he had carried with him since the day of his existence… _

……………………………

Daxter felt dead inside.

Even if there wasn't a body, overhearing sigs story had been enough…

Jak was never coming back

He had succeeded in finishing the abuse the baron had started on his body

And now he was.

And yet,

And yet daxter couldn't let him go…

Something inside him told him that jak was alive

Even though he knew it was impossible, it seemed that if he didn't see the body than there was still a chance that jak was alive…

He looked closer at the fading body of the girl-thing next to Jaks candle.

She had obviously been important since this was being held for her

Daxter still couldn't see what was so great about her…

She looked like one of those Goths who skulked around the underground and occasionally harassed the guards.

But there was still something about her presence that definitely reeked of warrior.

Even in death, her presence, like Sigs and Jaks, felt reassuring.

Suddenly a loud twanging went off

It was the same sound that usally was heard when the underground was making a strike on the baron and this was to inform the officials that the guards were fighting back.

But all underground soldiers were here, maybe not at the funeral but certainly not fighting…

Emergency lights sprang to life all through the underground.

The solemn funeral hall was bathed in red flashing lights.

Immediately torn straightened up and barked orders at the startled but steady warriors around the funeral brier.

In a matter of seconds, the funeral hall had completely emptied as the underground went on high alert. Even daxter had some how been swept into the rushing fray.

No one was left in the hall except for a solitary candle and an empty funeral brier, still burning with blue flames.

………………………………………

Dark jak wrenched his claws into another on coming zoomer. He delighted ripped it Guard rider off and contentedly ripped the body to shreds.

The city's high alert sirens were blaring to the night sky but to dark jak they sounded almost inviting.

He felt different,

_Stronger_

Even his body felt odd.

He was no longer restricted by jaks mortal body.

This new introduction to such a large amount of eco had changed his entire body.

Large, black skeletal wings protruded from his back, his horns had lengthened strangely and were now double pointed. He caught another glimpse of himself in a large window be fore smashing it. His eyes were more slanted with red slits for pupils at their center. Fangs stuck out from between his pale lips and he seemed to gotten taller; his shoulders broader. It wasn't his dark giant form, it was better. His body was in perfect proportion for fighting.

He smiled viscously and raged in for the kill.

…………………………………………

well?

whd u think?

_**REVIEW!**_

Please…


	5. what lies ahead

Back again

Here we go…

"IT'S A LARGE SCALE ASSAULT! DEFENSIVE MEASEURES ONLY , PEOPLE!"

Torn yelled onto a mic

"Torn?"

Said Daxter

"GET ME EVERY SOLDIER OUT HERE PRONTO!"

Torn yelled

"To-orn…?"

"I WANT EVERY BODY USING SAFTEY PRECAUSIONS!"

Daxter had it

"**TORN!**"

He screamed, jumping on Torn's head

"WAH! WHAT THE FUCK! Daxter! WHAD'S MATTER WITH YOU?"

"UM in case you hadn't noticed, tattooed wonder, the attack" he gestured at a computer screen "isn't coming from us OR the KG!"

Daxter yelled

"What?"

Torn threw himself at the screen, scanning the blips in the radar

"Holy shit…"

He mumbled

"What? WHAT? LEMME SEE! "

Yelled Daxter

"Its … some type of…. No it couldn't be…" torn picked up one of his many communicators. "Get me a zoomer here NOW!"

he clicked off the communicator

"We gotta go check out the farming area now Daxter. "

Daxter looked up at him, uncertainty written all over his face.

"Why?"

"You're not gonna believe this"

Said torn

………….

Dark fought madly. He used his wings to fly over the guard patrols and zoomers then send a dark blast downward and destroy the whole area, leaving nought but a smoking crater in the ground.

He laughed.

A growl that made the very blood of all those who heard it run cold.

He plunged down for the kill again.

Ripping.

Stabbing

Destroying

He used every ability he had to reap terror on to the hapless guards.

Bullets no longer had any effect on him

The very blood that fell from him burned the ground, leaving scorch marks and burning those who stepped on them

He ripped a gun out of a KG's hands and used it as a club, breaking it ion half over the shocked guard's heads.

He jumped and pulled a hellcat cursor out of the air.

He broke it in half and sent the two flaming pieces hurling into a cluster guards

Sparks jumped as he brought his hands together and began spinning a clump of dark eco in between his clawed hands.

He didn't even bother to aim but instead sent it flying in the first direction he felt like

He heard screaming

Suffering

Pain…

And he smiled

Fangs bared, he entered in to the frenzy again, delighted that he no longer need to supply himself with dark eco to keep up the strength that coursed through him

All he had to do now was kill

In fact, it was all he COULD do

He couldn't remember anything else

Deep inside him, the light that had once kept him pure, was fading away to nothing

……………..

Far away, in a land unknown

Unseen

Untouched

By any man,

An entity awaked deep within the protection of a misty, night covered forest.

Ivy covered the strong, old trees that reigned here

Only starlight every penetrated these the leaves

For the sun never shines so purely,

As when it does not shine at all

At the center of this forest, a hidden pool, a glade,

With water as still and as clear as diamond

The moon reflected in its eternal depths

And a small droplet of light rose from the pool at exactly where the moon shown on its surface.

The droplet hovered, shimmering above the water, yet it still did not disturb it stillness

The light reflected of the trees which had grown only from the pure light of the moon and stars for centuries.

And the droplet began to grow

It grew and as it grew, it began to take shape

First a very rough outline

But soon the very features and details could be seen, still shimmering and clear, as though made out of water, the clear glowing figure of Hana Jima could be seen, floating just above the moonlit pool, holding a glowing orb in her hands.

………………….

Torn struggled to steer the zoomer through the air traffic.

Every body was going in the direction opposite that he was going

'who could blame 'em…' he thought to himself as Daxter perched on his shoulder

"_Companies clear"clich "readying detonation gun"_

Squawked Torn's communicator

"uh torn, what's the gun for, buddy?"

asked Daxter nervously

"we're just taking it in case. Look behind us Daxter. See that crew of underground soldiers? I wouldn't be sending them into a situation like this if I couldn't protect them.

Its just a precaution. We probably won't need to use it"

Torn answered

"and what exactly might we have to use it for?"

Daxter asked

Torn sighed and looked straight ahead

"I'm no sure I'm the right person to tell you that"

…………..

This chapter done

I'm already on the next on

Review or I won't post it.

Maybe….


	6. last chapter!

Okay this is THE LAST CHAPTER!

Now in the end there might be some parts that might trick you into wanting to stop reading but trust me….. its just that…. A TRICK!

KEEP READING!

Here we go

"oh my god…"

Daxter stared at the scene before

The industrial/farming area of the city was almost in complete ruins

Everything in sight had some how been destroyed or damaged in some way

Smoking craters littered the whole area

Debris fell in a million pieces from burning vehicles

And in the center of it all….

A familiar face…

"Jak……."

Daxter was overcome with a rush of emotions

First of beings his gladness that Jak was alive

Next his anger at all that Jak had put them through

Then his sadness, as realization took hold

And fear

……………………..

_the watery figure of Hana Jima slowly opened its eyes _

_they had no pupils _

_only deep eternal pools of light _

_the sphere the figure held suddenly shimmered _

_it shook _

_and a deep, throttling pulse suddenly rippled through from it, visibly causing everything around it to bend and warped as the wave passed over _

…………..

Daxter had never felt more scarred in his entire life

He stared out at from atop Torns shoulder

This was not Jak….

This monster was not the Jak he had grown up with….

He could hardly recognize what was left of the dark form that Jak had become

…………..

torn was stunned for a half a second when his military instincts kicked in

" FIRE THE WEAPON! **NOW!"**

from behind him, the huge gun that the other underground members had been towing, lobbed off a gigantic missile packed with explosives at the dark form Jak had been taken too

"NOOOO!"

Daxter cried, flinging himself from Torns shoulder and trying to get to the missile

(But him being only an ottsel, guess how much help he was)

Daxter fell to ground, still with his eyes fixed on Jak.

Time suddenly felt slow

Everything in the world had a more defined flow

Dark turned slowly, grinning, his large wings spread wide

He eyed the missile hurtling towards him

He saw Daxter…….

Suddenly a rippling, pulse shock wave spread out and appeared through the crowed

Three things happened in a split second that lasted a life time….

The missile struck home, exploding on impact with darks body, throwing it backwards,

The pulse wave throbbed over darks form, warping it, and causing an increase to the current explosion for some unknown reason,

And he saw Daxter…..

yeah this just an authors note to spoil the moment I worked so hard to create

I really REALLY wanted to put instead saying 'he saw Daxter' again, I wanted to put ' and torn fell of his zoomer' but a little voice told me not to….

the explosion grew larger, taking most of the area with it.

Torn shielded his eyes from the bright yet dark purple explosion

And as suddenly as it happened, the whole thing imploded

That is, shrunk in on itself

It all vanished as quickly as it had come

Jak was suddenly standing upright his hands clenched over his head in pain

Suddenly his arms dropped to his side, covered in blood, his face still towards the darkened sky

He lowered his head, a trickle of red running from his temples

His eyes grew wide

His body limp

He coughed, a faint rattle,

As his eyes rolled back and his whole body fell backwards, his arms landing slightly angled across his chest, unconsciously trying to cover the wound which had opened and was spilling his blood

The whole area was silent.

………………………………………..

Daxter started walking towards Jak as though in a daze

His body was moving without his consent

He found himself at jaks side once again

He was reminded of when he had found Jak in prison

Barely alive

Wishing death

Trying to regain control after a horrible experience

Daxter didn't notice as once again tears streamed from his eyes

He buried his face in his hands

Wishing that he might die also

Suddenly Jak coughed again, a rather wheezy rattle that seemed unbecoming to be issuing from such a warrior

Daxter moved his hands away from his, unbelieving

Jaks eyes flickered then slowly opened

"..dax'? … i-.. I …" he breathed heavily

"I… mi.. missed …….you…….."

he smiled weakly

Daxter reached out and touched jaks one of jaks blood covered hands

"i.. missed you too, buddy…"

then, in sheer agony of the moment,

Daxter smiled and laughed slightly through his tears

"your gonna be okay"

Jak weakly widened his smile and blinked as tears came

"now I am"

Daxter kept his hands on jaks even after he closed his eyes

………….

_Back in the deep forest glade, the figure of hana jima rippled slightly as the sphere it held suddenly swirled with black and purple. In the depths of it, the evil face of dark in his full form could be seen, screaming and yelling and raging against its prison_

_Hana's figure slowly bowed its head and in a small swirl of mist and vanished_

…………………

back in the underground funeral hall, the brier on which hanas body had vanished, as swirl of watery liquid suddenly flowed out of nowhere and reformed into the watery shape of hana jima

For a moment the image shimmered then solidified into hanas true form

her wings shimmered in a new light , having had turned a pale blue

her body was slightly darker, as though she had finally seen some sun

and her face was free of the usual coat of black makeup that she wore

it was ,

she was beautiful

in the full, shining gossamer silver dress-like clothes that all shape shifters start with originally

she sat up on the briar, looking at one of her hands

before turning at the alarmed squawk from pecker who was still in the room with Onin

she smiled sheepishly

"hi"

……

_one week later _

………..

"he was good fighter, Daxter. You must be glad you were with him"

hana said

"yeah, he was so strong through all that"

Daxter said looking down

They were sitting in the naughty ottsel at the bar

Hana was trying to convince Daxter of how she had once been a bar junkie

"there is no way some one like you ever drank."

Denied Daxter

Hana smiled

Ever since she had come back in her true form she had stayed that way.

She decided to give up her teenage gothic outlook and had moved on completely to being a real witch (Wiccan priestess)

"Yeah. Does Jak drink?"

Daxter laughed

"Well duh! I did beat him in a drinking contest once though"

"Beat?"

Daxter turned around and smiled

"You didn't beat me. The only reason I passed out first was 'cause I had been drink'n before we started!"

Jak walked over and sat next to hana who immediately scolded him

"What in the worlds are you doing up! I didn't spend all of last week patching you up so you could go and hurt your self again and-"

Jak suddenly pressed his lips up against hers

Hana's eyes widened a little but she didn't break the kiss

Jak pulled away first, his eyes half open

"let that be one little thank you with a million more to come"

"okay" said hana, falling forward on Jak

" hey Jak"

Jak looked up as Daxter slid across the bar towards him

"I think hana needs a little more than a thank you for saving your life twice"

he said, winking

hana looked up at Jak from her place on his lap

" what he said"

she pointed to Daxter

"hey"

torn walked in, along with more of the gang

"I carried you all the way back here , Jak."

He smirked

"don't I get a kiss?"

ashlein tapped him on the shoulder and firmly planted her tongue in his mouth

then , for the first time in what felt like years,

Jak laughed

………………….

Oh –taa!

This story is like my PRIDE and GLORY!

PLEASEPLEASPLEASEPLEASE!

REVIEW REVIEW!

…….

REVIEW!

By the way, sorry if this turned into a bit of a romance at the end the.

I got a little carried away before I finally ran up stairs and lit some incense

That stuff always calms me down

Course I almost my fishnets that were on the floor one time when it fell over…..

REVIEW!


End file.
